A conventional washing apparatus is used in treating laundry or washing objects by rotating a drum in which laundry or washing objects are held. However, vibration and noise are generated in the conventional washing apparatus along with the rotation of the drum. Especially, such vibration and noise increase in a dry-spinning cycle in which the drum is rotated at a high rotation number.
To reduce the vibration and noise of the washing apparatus, balancing devices including a plurality of balls have been used and the balls are movable and arranged in an outer circumference of the drum.
However, the balls provided in the balancing device are passively moved along the rotation of the drum to balance the drum.
As the balls are passively moved along the rotation of the drum, it takes a relatively long time to balance the drum.
It also takes a relatively long time for the balls to move to balance the drum.
In addition, it could happen that the balls fail to be located in proper exact positions, respectively, when moving to balance the drum.